Sans amis
by Bliblou
Summary: Harry n'a pas d'amis. Sauf quelques uns que personne ne voit et qui s'appellent James, Rémus, Sirius, Lucius et Severus - Oh et Voldemort-qui-s'appelle-Tom-en-vrai et Draco,  un peu .


**Note : **_L'idée de cette fic provient de mon cerveau qui galope, galope, sans que je le saches. Je m'ennuyais (ne voulais pas me mettre à réviser) alors j'ai écrit la première phrase, et j'ai laissé couler. Je n'avais même pas d'idée à la base, mais voilà le résultat. J'espère que vous appréciez. (et c'est un OS, pas d'affolement)._

**SANS AMIS**

Harry n'a pas d'amis. Ça ne le rend pas vraiment triste parce que de toute façon, les gens qui sont gentils avec lui finissent toujours par se faire battre par Dudley même si ça ne fait pas aussi mal que quand Oncle Vernon lui donne une fessée ou quand Tante Pétunia lui serre le bras parce qu'il doit faire quelque chose qu'il a mal fait ou pas du tout (mais c'est rare parce qu'il essaye toujours de faire tout ce que Tante Pétunia lui demande de faire, pour qu'elle soit contente de lui, mais elle est jamais contente).

Et puis Harry n'a pas besoin d'amis – de vrais amis humains – parce qu'il a toujours avec lui des amis que personne d'autre ne voit.

Il sait que ce n'est pas normal ; Il a entendu Mike et Liam se moquer d'une petite fille encore plus petite que lui (mais elle a quatre ans, donc c'est normal qu'elle soit plus petite que lui parce que lui a six ans) parce qu'elle dit que son ami est toujours avec elle et qu'il s'appelle Adam, mais personne ne le voit.

Harry cache ses amis mieux qu'elle. Il s'appelle Lucius, Severus, James, Sirius et Remus. Lucius et Severus sont trop cools parce qu'ils sont grands et parfois quand ils parlent ca fait comme si il sifflait et c'est trop effrayant. Harry se dit que si quelqu'un dans le monde entier pourrait faire peur à Dudley ou même peut être à _Oncle Vernon, _ce serait Severus et Lucius. Mais personne ne les voit donc ça compte pas vraiment. Mais ça rassure un peu Harry.

James, Sirius et Remus sont fous. Pas fous _fous_, comme Madame Figgs qui parlent avec ses chats et qui sent le choux et qui le regarde toujours avec des grands yeux qui l'effraient, mais fous comme des enfants qui jouent et courent et parlent tout le temps.

Parfois Harry leur dit d'arrêter de parler, ou alors Severus et Lucius qui sont bien plus grand que James, Sirius et Remus leur disent de se taire et James, Sirius et Remus se taisent tout de suite. Mais Harry les aime quand même. Et en plus ils peuvent se transformer en animaux. Remus est encore plus petit que lui, et quand il se transforme en loup, le loup est _encore_ plus petit. Sirius et James sont un peu plus grands mais comme dit Lucius à chaque fois que Sirius et James se transforment, leur taille est _ri-di-cu-le_ quand ils se transforment en animaux parce qu'ils sont presque aussi petits qu'Harry. Et Harry est sûr qu'un cerf est censé faire au moins la taille de Lucius.

Mais bon, après, Harry ne sait pas vraiment à quoi ressemble normalement des amis imaginaires qui se transforment en animaux.

Parfois (pas toujours parce qu'_IL_ est très occupé), Voldemort (ou Tom mais il aime pas beaucoup qu'on l'appelle comme ça) vient aussi lui rendre visite. Quand c'est comme ça, James, Sirius et Rémus sont supers sages et Severus, Lucius et Voldemort-qui-s'apelle-Tom-en-vrai sont très sérieux et parlent de choses importantes avec Voldemort.

Tom est pas super super gentil avec lui mais il lui demande toujours comment il va et si il dort bien et tout ça, ce qui est un peu bizarre mais bon. Mais Harry aime beaucoup beaucoup Tom parce que c'est toujours lui qui vient le voir quand il fait un cauchemar. (Enfin, le lendemain matin quoi, même si Harry fait pas beaucoup de cauchemar parce qu'il est grand maintenant).

Et encore plus desfois parce qu'Harry aime pas trop le voir parce que ça fait mal dedans, desfois, il y a Draco. Draco est tout petit et toujours un peu loin, mais quand Harry arrive à le rattraper Draco s'accroche très fort à lui et lui demande de venir avec lui et tout ça. Mais après il disparaît et il revient pas pendant longtemps.

Harry aimerait bien demander à Voldemort (parce que quand Harry veut savoir quelque chose d'important c'est toujours Voldemort qu'il appelle Tom, parce que c'est plus sérieux) – il aimerait bien demander à Voldemort donc, pourquoi Draco peut jamais rester avec eux mais Harry arrive jamais bien à comprendre la réponse parce que Rémus, James et Sirius veulent absolument jouer avec lui et Harry peut pas leur dire non parce qu'ils les aiment trop pour les décevoir.

Le soir, Harry doit rentrer chez Oncle Vernon et Tante Pétunia et dans son placard, et tout le monde peut jamais venir avec lui. C'est nul et en plus, même si Oncle Vernon peut pas le voir, Harry aimerait bien que Severus et Lucius soient là pour qu'Harry puisse faire _comme si_ ils effrayaient Oncle Vernon.

Mais ils peuvent pas entrer.

Parfois Harry fait des cauchemars. Des cauchemars horribles avec des monstres dedans, des lumières vertes, des cris et tout et tout et c'est horrible et ils pleurent beaucoup quand c'est comme ça, mais il a pris l'habitude de serrer très fort ses bras autour de lui (comme si c'était Draco) et de mordre fort dans son oreiller. Comme ça il peut pas empêcher Oncle Vernon ni Tante Pétunia de dormir.

Une fois, quelqu'un d'autre est venu le voir. Mais lui, tout le monde pouvait le voir et c'était sur-pre-nant. Un grand monsieur bizarre, mais Harry s'est éloigné super vite et Lucius et Severus et _même Voldemort _(parce qu'il avait l'air méchant et c'est Voldemort et pas Tom qui fait le méchant) sont venus tout de suite pour le protéger et l'homme bizarre les a vu et – et ils se sont battus et c'était super cool et l'homme bizarre a fait bzzt et a disparu et après Lucius et Severus et Tom ont voulus parler à Harry de choses sérieuses mais c'était trop compliqué et Rémus, Sirius et James voulaient jouer avec lui alors il les a pas vraiment écouté. Mais bon.

C'était il y a un moment et l'homme bizarre est pas revenu et Harry est super content d'avoir autant d'amis même si il est tout seul en vrai.

Parfois Harry se réveille dans son placard et il peut pas bouger tellement il a peur parce qu'il y a quelque chose dans le placard qui chuchote. Et il y a le loquet au placard et Harry peut pas sortir et _ça chuchote_ mais Harry peut pas comprendre du tout alors il met ses mains sur ses oreilles et ils ferment les yeux très forts et parfois – parfois _ça le touche_ – et ça fait _Harry Harry_ et ça lui demande d'ouvrir les yeux et une fois (juste UNE FOIS) il a essayé d'ouvrir les yeux et il a vu le monstre entouré de plein de lumière et c'était horrible et il s'est mis à crier et à tambouriner à la porte et heureusement Oncle Vernon est venu et à presque arracher la porte.

Même si il a eu une grosse fessée après, heureusement qu'Oncle Vernon est venu. Alors maintenant, Harry ouvre plus les yeux.

Mais la voix – la voix elle revient toujours.

Il a essayé d'en parler plusieurs fois avec Lucius et Severus (James, Sirius et Rémus sont trop petits pour qu'il leur parle de choses importantes comme ça) et Lucius et Severus avaient une tête un peu bizarre et ont essayé de lui expliquer mais c'était pas très clair et ça aidait pas. Harry se souvient pas trop.

Parfois Harry a mal aussi. Ca vient d'un coup, comme ça, et VLAM ça tape comme ça dans sa poitrine et il sait pas trop d'où ça vient mais après il a tellement sommeil que même Sirius, Rémus et James peuvent pas le réveiller (enfin, peuvent pas le faire jouer avec eux parce qu'il va pas dormir dehors non plus. Bah non).

Mais après ça (le VLAM), le monstre qui chuchotent ne revient plus dans le placard pendant un moment et c'est bien. Harry aimerait bien que ça fasse ça tout le temps.

Mais il faut le dire à personne parce qu'il l'a dit une fois à Lucius et Lucius a _pleuré._ C'était trop fou parce que Lucius pleure pas parce que c'est un grand et Lucius peut pas pleurer, vraiment. Mais là il pleurait et il a essayé de le prendre dans ses bras mais Draco est arrivé et il l'a serré super fort encore (encore plus fort que d'habitude), et il pleurait aussi.

Harry aime pas trop quand les gens pleurent parce que lui il pleure jamais alors qu'il habite avec son oncle et sa tante et qu'il a mal souvent alors il a laissé Draco et Lucius pleurer un peu et après il a été joué avec Sirius, Remus et James.

Enfin bref, Harry est très occupé et il a quand même des amis même si ils sont pas pareils que les amis des autres.

Un jour – Harry sait pas trop quel jour c'est parce qu'il a six ans et que c'est que la maîtresse qui sait le jour qu'on est – un jour donc, Voldemort vient le voir très sérieusement (il est sérieux parce qu'il a les sourcils froncés et qu'il se tient bien droit) et il tient une petit bouteille bizarre dans sa main avec une glue verte à l'intérieur.

Oh et c'est sûrement la glue verte qu'il a fabriqué dans les toilettes de l'école (parce que Tom (c'était Tom parce qu'il lui souriait) est venu dans les toilettes des garçons à l'école et il avait ramassé plein de trucs dehors et il avait même amené une grand casserole. Mais quand Harry lui a demandé si il pouvait jouer avec lui, Tom lui a dit non et après Harry lui a fait la tête.

Mais maintenant c'est Voldemort et il lui tend la petite bouteille et il lui demande de boire et beurk. Harry fronce le nez et recule d'un pas.

Et Voldemort lui dit qu'il faut qu'il boive parce que comme ça Lucius, Severus, James, Sirius et Remus deviendront réels et ça – ben ça Harry trouve ça cool même si il est sûr que Voldemort raconte des blagues parce que c'est pas possible (même si Harry est sûr que les fées existent et tout).

Harry regarde Voldemort pendant longtemps pour essayer de voir si il ment et finit par attraper la fiole (et Severus et Lucius le regardent super sérieusement aussi) et Harry boit et beurk.

Ça fait rien évidemment. Et Harry est pas content du tout parce que ça a goût d'herbe et de caca et c'est pas drôle alors Harry rentre chez lui et s'enferme dans son placard et voilà.

Harry se souvient pas vraiment s'être endormi mais à un moment il y a un bruit et Harry ouvre tout de suite les yeux parce qu'il a trop peur du monstre qui chuchote et - et il ferme fort les yeux parce que c'est encore là et il doit rester calme et ne pas faire de bruit, peut-être que le monstre croira qu'il dort encore. Mais le monstre est là et il parle et parle et parle tout doucement dans son oreille. Encore et encore.

Harry ferme très très fort les yeux et il ne veut rien entendre et il essaye mais encore et encore et encore le petit chuchotement.

« _Harry, Harry, réveilles toi mon ange, je t'en pries, réveilles toi »_

_« Réveilles toi._

_« Harry. Regardes moi. » _

Et Harry peut pas faire autre chose que d'ouvrir les yeux et VLAM la lumière est là à nouveau mais cette fois il ne peut les refermer parce qu'il y a quelque chose dans sa bouche.

Et Harry - Dieu - panique, les yeux écarquillés, et tente de se débattre. Il aperçoit plusieurs personnes s'affairer autour de lui et il plisse les yeux, les ferme et se concentre pour se calmer.

Lorsqu'il les rouvre, l'agitation s'est un peu atténué et Harry tourne son regard sur le côté et tombe dans deux orbes grises, épuisées et mouillées. Il gémit et il essaye de dire son nom et DIEU – Dieu, combien de temps ?

Quelqu'un lui tourne ensuite la tête et lui dit de se préparer pour qu'on retire le tube et lorsque c'est fait il se tourne vers Draco et gémit, encore, et dit, sa voix rauque, presque totalement éteinte parce que Dieu, combien de temps – « Je t'aime. »

Et Draco ne peut retenir ses larmes plus longtemps et il s'effondre, ses épaules s'affaissent, son corps, tout, et il pleure contre l'épaule encore endormi d'Harry.

-X-

_« On ne pouvait pas te réveiller. Le sort que Dumbledore t'a jeté était modifié, et on pense qu'il t'avait déjà empoisonné avant. Quand tu t'es écroulé – Draco déglutit et remonte Remus, endormi contre son torse (et leur fils a tant grandi en sept mois) – après, Merlin, Harry il n'y avait rien à faire, tu ne voulais – pouvais – pas te réveiller et Dieu sait que Severus et Papa ont essayés de te sortir de là mais tu ne les écoutais jamais – jamais.» Draco se remet à pleurer, et plonge son visage dans les cheveux fins de Remus. _

_« Le sort que Dumbledore a placé autour de ton esprit m'empêchait d'entrer aussi souvent qu'eux. » Draco cligne des yeux et déglutit. « C'était probablement mieux ainsi, parce que sinon je crois que j'aurais été avec toi tout le temps et les petits en auraient souffert mais Merlin, Harry, tu m'as vraiment vraiment manqué, » dit-il d'une voix déformée par la tristesse._

_« Dumbledore. » _

_« Etait encore vivant. Il est mort maintenant. Il s'était réfugié dans ton esprit. Nous n'avions pas compris. Salazard, nous avons mis tellement de temps à comprendre où il était parti. Mais après ça, quand on a su comment il était entré à l'intérieur de ton esprit, on a pu tout relié à la magie des rêves et non à la legilimencie et Tom a trouvé la solution. Mais – Mais tu as fait trois arrêts cardiaques Harry. Et c'était – tu sais – quand tu disais que tu n'entendais plus le monstre chuchoté. »_

_« C'était toi. » _

_« Bien sûr que c'était moi, idiot. » Draco pleure encore, mais il sourit maintenant et Merlin, comme Harry aime son sourire. D'une manœuvre experte, le blond écarte tendrement le bébé de sur sa poitrine et le pose sur celle d'Harry. _

_« Mais maintenant, c'est fini, alors tout va bien, » dit-il. Et comme pour sonner le glas de cette vérité (parce que oui, la guerre est fini), Severus et Lucius pénètre dans la chambre, deux petites terreurs contournant leurs jambes avec agiletés pour se jeter (avec retenu et un froncement de sourcil de Draco) sur le lit d'Harry._

_« Papa ! »_

_« James, Sirius. »_

* * *

><p>Voili voilou. Un petit OS pour vous faire plaisir (enfin j'espère). ^_^ Bon, et maintenant, je vais me remettre (mettre) à réviser pour demain.<p>

_Oh si certains ne comprennent pas trop ce qui se passe, c'est pas grave, lol. Juste - Dumbledore était le méchant et tout et il a enfermé Harry dans son esprit et voilà. Remus, Sirius et James étaient des créations de l'esprit d'Harry à partir de la mémoire oubliée de ses fils tandis que Sirius, Lucius et Tom (et Draco) étaient réels (la plupart du temps). Voilou. ^_^_


End file.
